


our unfinished stories

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Marc decides to confess his crush to Nathaniel.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	our unfinished stories

Whenever Marc and Nathaniel's eyes meet, Marc would look away shyly to try and concentrate on his writing while continuing to read for Nathaniel owhat he had wrote based on his drawings. Ideas came very easy and naturally to him; he'd not even need to think on too long. Sometimes a cloud of thoughts would come scattered to him, juggling a few muses at the same time and having trouble to choose just one.

An eye contact alone makes him feel flustered inside and his voice lace with the nervousness, yet, he'd still ache more of that contact with Nathaniel's eyes and he'd sometimes raise his eyes upwards to meet his again. He was taking in every single reaction of his, every smile, every gleam of his turquoise eyes, every nod, every comment or suggestion that he'd make. Everything was important to him.

Even if their relationship started off on the rocks they quickly worked out their misunderstandings and befriended each other. He was honored that he was working alongside with his main ruse of them all. While Nathaniel's drawings were special, the redheaded boy was even more special to him.

Sometimes, he wished that speaking to Nathaniel came as naturally to him as his writing did. The other boy's drawings inspired him so much and he was excited to help him for his illustrations to come into a life. How came that when he writes as Ladybug, it's so easy for him to open up about his feelings? How he was so great at finding the perfect words to describe of what's happening in her heart while he himself hesitated?

He tries to think of an _exact_ moment when he first fell in love with Nathaniel.

The moment he first got acquaint with him was when he stumbled upon his drawings on the school website. He loved the artistic side of the other boy's, of how he made every single of his characters to come into a life, of how expressional he was He quickly found voices for them in his head and felt a need to give them a story that came so easily. Nathaniel's drawings made it so easy for him. He fell in love with them. But it was not _the_ moment.

It was not _the_ moment either when Nathaniel's hand touched Marc's for a handshake even if the bolt of the electricity went through him.

Or _the one_ when Marc ended up sleeping over at Nathaniel's after working together.

No, it was here where they both were currently sitting at. At the stairs. It was the moment when he looked at Nathaniel and he knew it. His admiration for the other's talent and their friendship was blossoming into something else.

A bell rang before the class and they were about to go on their own separate ways before Nathaniel rises and asks Marc. "We still haven't finished reading it to the end. How about you give me to read the rest and we both meet after class?"

But Marc was not _so sure_ about this.

That's what he loved about meeting him here, about the time they both would spend together, he doesn't even notice of how quickly the time goes by.

But then something comes into his mind.

And yet again, the fright takes him over completely. But... what.. if Nathaniel doesn't respond to him the same way? He doesn't want to lose Nathaniel, he doesn't want to lose what they both had built together so far and for everything to crumble down because of his crush. 

What if he can't see Nathaniel's reaction? He will spend the rest of the class restless at his seat.

He was about to handle it over to Nathaniel before he stops. "Give me a second," he knew that they were running late already. "I will make it quick." He lamented to the other before turning around and he writes something quickly at the ending.

Marc thought that his heart will stop when he finally hands it over to Nathaniel, who smiles at him and says softly. "We'll see each other after class, anyways. I am just very eager to know of how does it end."

Marc blushes before starting to walk upstairs together with Nathaniel before he stops abruptly in his steps.

"Wait," he said to Nathaniel, stuttering. "I-I’ve left something at the end and I would like for you to read it."

He could feel his heart drumming against his ear. He was so nervous that his hands began to sweat and for a one moment, he's sure he wants to run away when he sees Nathaniel to curiously open his notebook and his fingers flipping through the pages.

When he sees Nathaniel to stop at a page, he casts his eyes down as if he was preparing himself for an upcoming rejection. He probably shouldn't have done this. He should have thought it thorough and talked about it with somebody else.

But, if he can write Ladybug and become her temporarily, so _can_ he find a courage in himself.

A few seconds melted into a forever before Nathaniel tilts his head upwards and their eyes meet each other's again when Nathaniel tells him.

"I like you too, Marc."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Any comments? :D


End file.
